Of Beasts and Bullets
by BulletStorm217
Summary: Freed from Shinra Labs and painful experiments, Mariah has been through hell. She believes it's the end. However, it's only the beginning. (OC X Canon) AU
1. Prologue

Of Beasts and Bullets

Prologue

Winter; a time where all life seemingly fades and dies amid the cold, clawing air. For the Plains Tribe, this time of year was riddled with death and hunger. Food had run terribly short this year, and it showed. Elders were dying, as were children and babies. Hunting parties were forced to wander farther away from their home territory in search of prey. The party was growing smaller by the day; each victim dying of cold and starvation. A famine was sweeping over the largest tribe in all of Gaia, and there was nothing they could do to even ease the suffering. Amid the dead vegetation, far to the south of the territory, a young female was determined to bring food back to her large family. Her fur was a burnt orange with ginger stripes winding down to the tip of her tufted tail, and her dark brown mane was thick and flowing as the wind combed through every strand. Her golden eyes were focused, eyeing a large hare as it hopped around the dry grass.

 _Just a little closer._ She took a careful step forward, keeping an eye on her target. She was so close, she could taste it; just the thought of eating made her maw quiver in anticipation as drool dripped from her jowls. When the hare was a straight shot ahead of her, the hungry youth charged and gave chase. She whizzed around trees, ducked around bushes, and swerved to avoid large stones. She ran until she could go no longer; She had lost the only prey left. She roared in frustration slashing her claws at a tree,

 _Why!? It's not fair!_ A loud crack shattered the chilling air, catching her attention. She looked toward the sound, nostrils flaring as the metallic stench of blood wafted along the air. Without a second thought, she rushed toward the scent to find her target; dead from a wound to the head. She examined the body from where she stood in the brush before emerging to snatch up the kill. **POP!** Without warning, a strange object enveloped her; she was caught in a net. Two strange creatures stood over her eyeing their new catch,

"What do you think it is?" one asked as he poked Mariah with the muzzle of his gun, "Looks like something out of Hojo's lab," To this strange creature, his words held no meaning; they sounded like some foreign language as her instincts screamed at her to run. The second human let out a frustrated sigh, striding away to a small truck. He got into the drivers' seat, waiting for his younger partner,

"I have no idea, but it looks like it's gunna die soon. Let's go," The younger monster groaned,

"Well we can't leave it here. How about we give it to Dr. Connors? I'm sure he can-" He was cut off by his superior,

"Jayden, it's going to _die_. What part of that don't you get?" Jayden growled, pulling out a switch blade,

"Well at least let me cut it free before we go," The superior got out of his truck, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger,

"If you let it loose, it'll kill ya. Hold on..." He reached inside the vehicle and grabbed a radio,

"Base, this is second class Soldier, Kennedy. Do you copy?" There was a long moment of static before a voice responded,

" _Second class Soldier Kennedy, this is base. What's the situation?"_ Kennedy, smiling grimly, responded,

"We've caught an unidentified creature; looks to be a large, feline-like beastie. Jayden wants to know if we could take it to Doctor Connors," There was more dead air before the voice came back,

" _I'll notify Connors immediately. Get the thing loaded and return to base,"_ With clumsy hands, the second class Soldier hung up the radio and trudged over to Jayden,

"You get the head, I get the tail," The young carrot top winced,

"Why do I get the head?" Kennedy chuckled and lifted the feline's rear off the ground,

"You afraid it's gonna bite ya?" Jayden's chocolate eyes burned furiously at Kennedy's snarky comment,

"No, but- Nevermind!" He hefted its upper body up, and they both carried her to the truck. She groaned as she was roughly tossed onto the truck bed. The young huntress was too weak to even lift her head.

As the trees whizzed away from the trio's sight, the truck rumbled along a worn down stretch of highway. The forest was swiftly slipping away behind them and the cold scent of steel quickly replaced the smell of her homeland. The wilds, her home, was slowly fading into the horizon. The hours dragged hopelessly by as the air began to sting and burn her lungs. There was a heavy, loud musk of smoke pressing against the clouds,

"Midgar City," Jayden said in a hushed whisper. He shook his head, causing his sunset curls to bounce around his shoulders. Kennedy, who had pulled into a dank parking deck, chuckled half-heartedly,

"Not a pretty sight huh? Ever since Shinra made that power grab, the sky's been blocked by exhaust and god knows what else," He sauntered to the back of the truck, opening the bed,

"Damn thing's still alive," As he and Jayden heaved her out of the truck, the faint squeak of wheels echoed down the concrete corridor and into the parking deck. The wheels, rusted and worn, were attached to an old gurney. The gurney was being pushed by a young man in a lab coat. His hair was a deep blond, almost brown, and was slicked back with what could be too much hair gel. His glasses were wire frames, bent and even broken in some places; the broken sections were held together with a mediocre taping job. He stopped in front of the duo, obviously irritated that he had been awoken after his shift,

"Put her d- watch her head!" he barked as Kennedy and Jayden placed Mariah's limp form on the gurney,

"Relax, Connors. She's not gunna feel anything," Kennedy hissed as the irate doctor rushed out of the deck.

Lights; it was everywhere, blinding Mariah. Her head was spinning, her stomach was churning, and her mouth was dry. There was something off about this light; it was a hazy shade of blue, like the sky. She was finally waking up from what felt like mere seconds of unconsciousness. In the back of her mind, she could feel someone petting her. _Someone was petting her!_ Mariah lurched, struggling to get to her massive paws, much to the shock of whoever touched her,

"Woah there, girl!" Doctor Connors shouted as he grabbed the scruff of her neck, "Take it easy. You're safe," Mariah growled at him, managing to sit up. Her mane was disheveled, her fur was somewhat matted, and her eyes throbbed with the pulse of blue that threatened to send her under again. She scanned the room before her; thick, steel bars obscured the blindingly white walls. She was in a cage. She let out a snort as she continued to observe her surroundings.

 _Something smells...Good,_ Mariah's sensitive nostrils flared at the smell of grains and meat. In the corner of the cage was a small dog bowl, and in it, was what Mariah guessed to be food. Drool slowly filled her jaws and dripped onto the cold cage floor. Connors chuckled softly and stood, walking to the front of the cage,

"Figured you'd be hungry," Using a long stick, he pushed the bowl of food closer to her. Mariah, overwhelmed by starvation, quickly devoured every piece. She looked through the bars of her cage, staring at the young doctor with pleading eyes,

 _More?_ He laughed, reaching through the bars and patting her large head,

"No, silly! You can't have any more tonight," He smiled, "Now... What's your name, pretty girl?" The creature opened her fanged maw, reluctantly sounding out syllables with a primal and hoarse voice,

"Ma...ri...ah..."


	2. Prologue Part 2

OBAB: Chapter .5

Screaming. God, why was she screaming? Cecil watched from a one-way glass pane as his colleagues poked and prodded at Mariah's lithe form. It had been six months since she had arrived, starving to near death. She had been given to Cecil as an attempt to save her. However, after word reached the higher-ups, he was forced to hand her over to the science department. Since that day, he had watched her deteriorate from a powerful creature, to a weak, ill science project. Cecil's colleagues, Dr. Malcolm Forester, Dr. Haley Howitzer, and Dr. Leonard Corrowitz were inside the test chamber with her, drawing blood and injecting her with copious amounts of drugs. The trio worked diligently and without complaint, as if they were robots.

Cecil couldn't look away, nor could he look at Mariah. The sound of her pain-filled shrieks made it difficult for him as it was to watch the procedures. As Leonard and Haley continued to torture the unfortunate animal, Malcolm emerged from the soundproofed room,

"Oh god please! Please stop! PLEA-!" Mariah's please were cut off as the door swung shut in Malcolm's wake. Cecil tensed, clenching his jaw and fists as his colleague began to speak, his eyes never leaving the clipboard in his hands,

"Subject has shown signs of aggression in the past few weeks of testing. Observers have sighted bouts of seizures, tremors, lethargy, and foaming at the mouth. I'd say our sessions are going well. Wouldn't you agree?"

 _Agree? Why the fuck would I agree with you self-righteous bastards?_ Cecil sighed, finally looking up from his charts,

"All I'll say is: These tests have taken a toll. One more test could mean the end for her," Malcolm clicked his tongue,

"Simple, craven Cecil," he began, curling a stray hair behind his left ear, "Why is ir that you always care about the subjects, and not the results?" Cecil set his jaw,

"This specimen can-"

"Talk. Yes, we're all aware of that, Doctor Connors. She hasn't stopped screaming since this morning." That remark almost sent Cecil over the edge. pure anger surged through his veins as he choked back the urge to clean Malcolm clock. Leonard and Haley exited the room after throwing Mariah back into her cage. Malcolm chuckled,

"You need to evaluate her tonight," He placed his clipboard on the desk, "And please," he smiled grimly at Cecil, "Learn where your allegiance lies," With no more words, he left.

The blond doctor swiftly entered the small, eight-by-ten room and knelt by Mariah's cage. She was trembling, whimpering, and foaming again. With a heavy sigh, Cecil wiped away the grotesquely yellow substance,

"Don't worry, sweetheart, uncle Cecil's gunna help you out," He grabbed a sterile syringe and a needle. He strode over to a vein of vibrant green liquid and extracted a small dosage, kneeling beside her once again. Carefully, he stuck the needle into her skill, causing a soft, raspy, weak yelp to come forth,

"Shhh," he crooned, stroking her head with his free hand as he deposited the glowing substance into her bloodstream, "It's okay, pretty girl. This Mako's going to help you," Sure enough, Mariah's world turned green, then white, then black.

/

"You sure you wanna do this, doc?" The lounge was empty, save for three people; Cecil, a red head, and a bald man. The two that Cecil was speaking with had on pressed suits,

"Positive," Cecil replied, glancing at the door anxiously, "That poor thing needs to get outta here. If Malcolm and his lackeys keep fucking her up like that, she may die. And I don't wanna be responsible for that," The redhead snorted, looking to his comrade,

"Whadya think, Rude? Should we break a few rules?" The older man idly cleaned his shades, mulling over the response in his head,

"Perhaps. What happens if we get caught, Connors?" Cecil sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets,

"If you get caught, I'll take full blame, and I'll lose my job," Replacing his shades, Rude headed for the door,

"Deal. However, I want to see this thing first. Reno, c'mon. We're going to the lab," Cecil followed them, whispering to Rude,

"Meet me in chamber two-eighty-nine,"

/

The laboratory was empty as the duo sauntered passed the stark white corridor. Most of the workers had gone home for the evening, leaving their offices empty. After a five minutes of turns, straight-a-ways, and unoccupied offices, they came upon chamber numbered 289. There, Cecil opened Mariah's cage,

"Gentlemen," he began as they entered, "This is Mariah," Reno knelt, staring into the cold cage,

"Damn," he muttered, "Looks like she's half dead," Reno gestured to Rude, "Yo, Rude, come have a look," The elder knelt beside his partner,

"You sure about all this, Cecil? She may not survive the trip," Cecil sighed,

"Yes, Rude. She won't survive if she stays here any longer," Reno got to his feet,

"Well, guess I'll go get the crate. I'll let you handle pet detail, Rude," He chuckled and walked out, leaving Rude and Cecil to get Mariah out of the cage.

"C'mon, kitty kitty," Rude crooned, trying to grab Mariah. She hissed at the Turk, baring her fangs as she pressed against the back of the cage. Rude sighed as Cecil knelt next to him,

"This isn't going to work," Rude muttered as Mariah stared him down with her oddly green eyes. Cecil reached beneath his lab coat, pulling out a handful of what appeared to be dog treats,

"Come on, Mariah," he began as he held one of them out to her, "These guys are gonna take you back home," As the last words met Mariah's ears, she seemed to brighten up,

"Home?" Cecil smiled warmly at her response,

"Yes, pretty girl. You're going home," he replied, petting her gently. Rude's jaw dropped,

"She can...Talk!?" Cecil chuckled as Mariah ate from the palm of his hand,

"Yeah. Amazing, isn't it?" With the treats, Cecil and Rude managed to lure her out as they awaited Reno's return. As Mariah laid on the floor, accepting pets from Cecil, the chamber door swung open; Rude's partner had returned with a massive pet crate,

"You got 'er out, Rude?" He placed the crate, gate open, onto the ground,

"Cecil did. She kept trying to bite me," He admitted, glancing at their feline charge. She struggled to her paws, warily eying the crate before her,

"What's that for?" she questioned, sniffing the air.

Reno grinned, "This here crate's for you. Ya gotta get inside it, so Rude and I can smuggle ya outta this joint. We can't exactly sneak out with you walkin' beside us," Mariah sighed and started walking toward it, steeling herself for the journey. After a mild struggle, Mariah managed to lay down in the crate. Cecil gave her one last pat on her head,

"I'll miss you, Mariah. You be safe out there, ya hear?" He fed her one last biscuit, and closed the crate door, forcing a smile as the Turk duo lifted the crate off the ground and onto a cart, draping a white sheet over the crate. They carted her from the lab, to the first floor lobby, and to a black, unmarked company car. The duo loaded her into the passenger seats,

"Alright. Ya ready, kiddo?" Reno called from the shotgun seat as Rude put the car into drive. The city of Midgar whizzed by the windows. The gloom, smog, and tint of Mako were all a smokey blur. The Shinra building was nothing but a tiny dot on the horizon line as they drove out of the first sector gate. The sky was purple and speckled with bright stars; dawn was on its way,

"You doin' okay back there?" Reno turned in his seat, looking at the crate,

"Yeah. I'm fine," Mariah's reply was just a thin, airy wisp as they pulled over into an empty stretch of grass. The two of them got out of the car, opened the passenger door, and hefted her out of the car. They carefully placed the crate on the ground,

"This is your last stop, yo," Reno unlatched and opened the door, "You're free to go," With great effort, Mariah stood and stepped onto the grass, looking back at them,

"I'm in your debt," She said, smiling. Reno shooed her,

"Yeah yeah. Just get goin', yo. We've gotta get back to work," Reno nodded in agreement,

"Take care," Mariah bowed her head to them, and began her journey home. Reno and Rude watched her go until she vanished amid the brush,

"Man, I hate goodbyes, yo," Reno stated glumly as he and his partner climbed back into the car, " 'Specially when you ain't gonna see 'em again,"

"What makes you think we won't see her?" Rude asked, starting the engine. Reno shrugged,

"Did you even see her, man? She was lookin' like death warmed over,"

Rude sighed as he began driving back to base, "Who knows? Maybe she'll live,"

Reno rolled his eyes, "If you're sayin' that to make me feel better, it ain't workin' yo," They pulled up into the parking deck, got out of the car, and headed back to work,


	3. Chapter 1

It was another busy day at the Seventh Heaven bar; customers had been flowing in since the Geostigma plague had vanished. Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel were currently cleaning up from the lunch rush, and Cloud was out making deliveries. The bar was their home ever since Shinra's reign of terror; their living quarters were upstairs, away from the activities at the counter. Denzel and Marlene stowed the brooms and dustpans in the utility closet under the stairs, and ran toward the door. Just as Denzel's hand touched the knob, Tifa's voice rang out,

"And where do you two think you're going?" She smiled sweetly at the two children. Marlene looked to the older woman, an air of innocence about her,

"Oh! Uh...Can we go play outside?" Behind her back, her fingers were crossed. Tifa raised a brow, studying the two kids for a moment,

"Alright, but don't go too far," She stated sternly as she began wiping down the counter top with a damp rag. Marlene and Denzel rushed out,

"Okay!" Marlene chirped over her shoulder, closing the door.

 _There they go again_ , Tifa sighed as she tossed the rag in the sink. The kids had been acting rather strange since the start of the week, whispering in hushed, urgent voices and scouring the fridge and cupboards for leftovers. At first, she and Cloud thought that they were just feeding the strays in the area. However, it quickly became something more. When they sneaked out at night, they had begun to realize that something was happening. Tiffa picked up the phone and dialed Cloud's number. One. Two. Three-

"Hey, Tifa," Cloud's voice came over the speaker in it's usual way; calm and quiet, "The kids go out again?" How did he guess? Tifa sighed,

"Yeah. They're gone. Not sure where they're headed, but..." She trailed off as a pang of worry plucked at her heart, "They've been talking about something at the church. Cloud, I'm starting to-"

"Tifa," Cloud had cut her off gently, "I know. I'm worried about 'em too. I'll go down to the church before I get home, and I'll see what it is that they're runnin' off to," He hung up.

/

"C'mon!" Marlene shouted, leading Denzel into the old church. Its roof was filled with holes, allowing sunlight to shine through to the moldy, wooden floorboards. The children slowed to a steady walk as they crossed the thresh hold,

"Hello, Mariah," Marlene greeted cheerily, "We brought you supper," In a corner of the room, just behind the chest of Materia, a mass of striped, ginger fur rose from the floor; it was supported by four, slender legs and large paws. Her eyes were an odd shade of green,

"Thank you, Marlene, Denzel," She nodded to the two of them, coming to rest in front of the lilly patch. Denzel rummaged through his backpack, a present from Barret, and pulled out a plastic container. Pulling of the lid, he placed it in front of Mariah. Before long, the meatloaf inside had been devoured. She now lay there, head in Marlene's tiny lap as they petted her. She loved moments like this; it had been quite some time since she felt a gentle touch. Mariah purred contently, happy that she had company

/

Fenrir rumbled as Cloud pulled up to the church. Cloud had quite the history here; he'd met Aerith here, and he tended her garden to this day. He dismounted his trusty motorcycle and began he trek inside, pausing as he heard a loud, low rumble,

 _That's not Fenrir..._ Cloud, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach, stepped into the dilapidated chapel. His bright eyes fell upon the sight of the kids. However, something else was there with him; a massive feline-like creature was laying its head in Marlene's lap,

"Marlene, Denzel," Cloud's voice broke the peaceful silence. It was loud and tense as he stomped toward them, "What're you guys doin' with that thing?" He paused, as it raised its head and begun to growl deep in its throat.

"Cloud," Marlene began cautiously, "We can explain-"

"I'm sure you can," He remarked pointedly, "Mar', what have we told you?" As Marlene started to reply, Mariah spoke up,

"Don't be angry with them. They were merely taking care of me. You see, I've grown very weak since I was freed, and they offered to feed me. I'm sorry," She struggled to her paws, "I believe you both should go home and tell your parents what's been going on,"

Cloud, who had been stunned for the moment, finally began to speak, "Well, you can't exactly stay here on your own..."

Marlene's and Denzel's faces lit up, "We can keep her?" Marlene squeaked, "Yes!" Denzel exclaimed.

Cloud huffed, "Just until she's better, okay? After that, she's gone," They agreed. Cloud strolled over and carefully lifted Mriah up, carrying her out of the church,

"You guys run ahead and tell Tifa, okay? We'll be there soon," The two nodded and bolted back toward the Seventh Heaven.

/

"So that's where all the leftovers went," Tifa responded with a heavy sigh, "So, where's Cloud?"

"He said he'd bring Mariah here," Denzel replied, anxiously glancing at the door. As if on cue, there was a loud knock. Tifa swiftly strode over and opened it, surprised to see Mariah in her friend's arms,

"So," she began, staring as they passed her, "That's Mariah, huh?"

Cloud carried her up into their room, and gently laid her onto a makeshift bed that the kids had put together; it was made of old blankets and pillows, "Yup. She told me she's been at the church for a couple months. Good thing Marlene and Denzel were there," He patted Mariah's head and stood, "She's already eaten. So, I guess she should be fine for a while," He headed back to his office.

The kids had stayed upstairs with her the entire evening, talking with her and helping her get comfortable. Before long, it was time for them to get in bed. The kids gave Mariah one more pat and headed to their room. As Cloud climbed into his bed, he began to speak,

"If you make any move toward us or the kids, I'll take ya out,"

The feline yawned, "There's no need to worry about that, Cloud. Once I can hunt by myself, I'll go. I won't hurt you, Tifa, or the kids. I swear it," Cloud, not quite calmed by Mariah's vows, closed his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep. Mariah followed suit.


	4. Chapter 2

"Well, Cloud, Tifa, I suppose this is goodbye," Mariah sat in the doorway, staring out into the streets of Midgar. She had recovered nicely since regaining her freedom. Her fur had stopped falling out, her jaws no longer foamed up, and her body had recovered its mass; What used to be thin flesh, had grown into hundreds of pounds of man-stopping muscles and sinew. Her eyes, though still burning brightly with Mako, shone with new-found life. Cloud and Tifa watched her in the early-morning sunlight,

"You sure you can go it alone?" Cloud asked as he leaned against the wall, "You're still a little weak. You could hurt yourself out there,"

Mariah was touched by Cloud's concern. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled a wide and reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it. I know these lands well. When I return home, I'll be fine. Hell, I may even write you guys when I get there," It was at that moment that a pang of loneliness clawed at her. Was she really going to leave these kind humans behind? As Mariah rose to her paws, the children's bedroom door squeaked open. Marlene and Denzel had come stampeding down the stairs,

The young girl paused to take in the sight of her guardians, and Mariah, standing at the door, "Mariah," She began. She was holding back her sadness, "Are you...leaving?" The hurt in her eyes was almost too much for the feline to bear. Mariah turned and padded toward the kids, mustering a faint smile for them,

"Yeah," She replied, touching her nose to Marlene's forehead, then Denzel's, "But don't worry, little ones. I'll come visit soon. I promise," With that, she strode out of the Seventh Heaven, and never looked back.

The Midgar Wastes was nothing more than a small, tan speck on the horizon line as Mariah galloped through the plains. She was excited to come home after so long. With renewed stregnth, she pelted toward the border; a large, hollow log covered in moss. There, she could see a large, unmarked creature. It turned to look,

"Well now," it purred, grinning hugely, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Mariah smiled, purring with delight, "Hey, To'o," To'o was a lanky, pure white feline with a soft pink nose and liquid blue eyes.

"It's been so long, sister," He jumped off of his perch as Mariah crossed into the tribe's territory, "Where have you been? Are you hungry? Do you need medicine?" His bombardment of questions were the usual for him,

"Well, that first one's a bit of a long story, brother. I think it's fit to tell the-" A soft, gentle voice cut her off,

"Mariah!?" A larger cat came bounding forward. Her fur was a dark ginger; so dark in fact, that it was almost red, "My girl, is it really you?" She nuzzled Mariah's cheek purring loudly.

To'o chuckled, "Mother, please stop that. You're embarrassing her," However, she didn't stop,

"Gods, where have you been? The whole tribe was out looking for you for months! We had to ask for assistance from the other tribes too!" She had begun to groom her; an impulse that never died when Mariah and her siblings grew up.

Mariah groaned, "Mom, relax! I'm okay! Really,"

"Oh hogwash!" she spat, "Hold still, child. You've got dirt in your mane,"

By the time her mother was done fretting over her, the sun was high in the heavens. The tribe had gathered together to eat beneath the shade of the trees. To'o, Mariah, and their mother sat together, listening to stories of successful hunts and daring battles between the youths. As the stories were told, Mariah began to feel anxiety rear its ugly head. Soon, it was her turn to tell all,

"Mariah, my dearest granddaughter, To'o tells me you have a grand yarn to spin. Please, tell us about your journey," The elder, Serin, watched her as she stood. His golden eyes bore into her soul from his place.

Mariah took a deep, cleansing breath, "As you wish, grandfather," Her eyes swept over the audience of her brethren before she began her tale, "Back in the winter, I was captured by two humans," There was an audible gasp from the crowd. She continued, "They took me captive, and did...Horrible things to me," She shuddered at the memories of experiments, "But, one of them was rather kind. His name was Cecil, and he made sure I was healthy. He even convinced two strangers to set me free," A murmur rose forth from the crowd.

"Silence," Serin commanded, his rough voice crashing against the air, "Continue, Mariah," Something in his voice was wary of her words.

"I stumbled through the forest for several days and nights, coming across a wasteland. In the center of it all, was the human city of Midgar. I entered and came across an abandoned church. I made a temporary home of it. That's when two children found me. They began to feed me and keep me company. However, one of their guardians spotted me, and tried to get them away from me," She chuckled warmly, "Thankfully, he took me to their home, and cared for me until today. That's my story, grandfather," The crowd began to murmur again,

"So, humans are capable of kindness? Who knew!"

"How could it be?"

"That can't be possib-"

"Silence!" Serin's voice caused all voices to fall to nothing. The elder hobbled forward, toward Mariah and her family, "You're saying that the humans can be kind? Ha! Poppycock I say!" He glared at Mariah, growling lowly, "I suggest you retract that nonsense at once,"

Mariah's ears flattened, her tail thumping the ground, "It's not nonsense, grandfather. It's the truth,"

"Truth? You consider your lies to be true? Mariah dear, have they brainwashed you?" Serin's tone was dripping in venomous malice, "Retract this blasphemy, child,"

"It's not blasphemy!" she hissed, "It's true! I saw it with my own-"

Serin spoke over her, "Mariah, you're a disgrace to our kind," he began, walking in circles around her, "You are not a Ma'ril. You clearly _love_ these monstrous humans. Mariah, daughter of Shiro and Kirala, You are no longer worthy of staying among us! I, Serin the Opaque, hereby banish you from this sacred land,"

Mariah felt her heart stop as fear coursed through her veins, "Grandfather, why?"

Kirala stood, "Father, please reconsider!" she pleaded, "That's much too-"

"Kirala, my beautiful daughter, she has sullied this tribe with her lies. And you, traitor," he looked to Mariah, "You are to be gone by dawn, or you shall die like a dog," He and the other tribesmen left the circle, Mariah's cries for forgiveness falling on deaf ears.

The tribe was avoiding her. Whenever Mariah tried to speak with them, they would ignore, ridicule, or even abuse her. She'd received several bruises, cuts, scratches, and even bites. The only ones who treated her well were her family,

"I'm sorry, Mariah," To'o whimpered, "I didn't mean for this to happen," He'd been treating her wounds for the past few minutes, trying to atone for his mistake.

Mariah, attempting to stifle her tears, reassured him, "It's alright, brother. I didn't expect grandfather to act this way," The hours dragged as the sunlight began to wan. The tribe was beginning to gather by the border, jeering and calling her foul names,

"Death to the traitor!"

"Hope you die quick, traitor!"

"Wish I could take your life for myself, human-fucker!"

Mariah emerged from the family den with To'o and Kirala, not wanting to look them all in the eye. With heavy hearts, they strode to the border, and said their goodbyes,

"To'o," She began, letting her tears flow, "You be good, okay? Take care of momma and Vira for me. If father comes home, tell him what's happened,"

To'o, crying rivers, nuzzled her, "You think he can fix this?"

Mariah tried to smile, "I know he can," She looked to Kirala, "Mother, please be safe. Send for me if something happens, okay?"

Kirala bowed, "You have my word," Mariah stared at the border for a moment, trembling,

 _After I step over it, I'll be dead..._ She flinched as her little brother nudged her forward,

"Go, sister," he commanded calmly, "Everything will be alright," Mariah nodded and walked out of the territory. She looked back one final time, and ran into the forest. There, amid the towering oaks and pines, she began to cry, wails of despair echoed into the heavens. She had no family anymore. As of now, she was doomed to starve and die alone; The Ma'ril are co-dependent. They can never live alone. As she sank deeper into her sorrow, red flitted away from her, and with it came the faint sound of rustling cloth.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

Mariah silently, wandered the forest alone as night smothered the land. She had been treading aimlessly as her stomach ached with intense hunger. Her paws had developed nasty blisters from walking for so long; it had been one week since she was banished. The poor girl had tried to find Midgar, but had gone so deep into the forest that she had become horribly lost amid the trees and brush. She raised her nose. Far to the south, the familiar smells of home wafted toward her. A low, mournful keen bubbled forth. She couldn't return for the rest of her days. As she continued her blind trek, she felt as though she was being watched. She paused and looked behind her, spotting two glowing eyes. They were a demonic shade of red. She blinked, and they disappeared; whatever it was hid itself behind a tree,

"Gods, I must be hallucinating," Mariah mumbled beneath her breath. She reluctantly continued forward, straining to hear the creature's footsteps. However, all was quiet. She padded along, trying not to flinch with every step she took. She paused again; she had heard a faint rustling beside her. She turned, only to see a red wisp leap into the brush,

"Wh-Who's there?" she called into the cool air, "Show yourself!" In response, a tree branch shook under the creature's weight. Mariah, set on catching it, gave chase. It lead her several miles, leaping from tree to tree and leaving a blur of crimson as it did. Before long, the forest gave way to plains and desert; Midgar lay ahead of her. The creature, whatever it was, had vanished as swiftly as it came. Mariah stared in awe of the city,

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling eyes baring against her back for a moment, "I'll repay the favor in full," All she heard in reply, was the rush of cloth and quiet footsteps.

Mariah entered the city; the cool pavement soothing her sore paws. She had to find the Seventh Heaven, and negotiate living arrangements. But how? Cloud didn't want her to stay at all, and Tifa was always cautious around her. It seemed to her, that her best bet would be the kids. Stealthily, she wandered the sectors, trying to keep an eye out for any signs. By dawn, she had started to give up hope.

 _I guess I'll just eat garbage..._ She glanced at the trash cans at the side of the road, trying not to gag at the thought. Then, from the northern road, a mechanical roar called out to her. She quickly hid in an alley as Fenrir, Cloud's bike, rolled passed her; and, atop it, was the blond himself. Mariah gave chase once more, following him to the Seventh Heaven. Cloud entered, and locked the door behind him just as Mariah tried to approach. Sighing, she laid down on the doorstep. Her paws were bleeding now, and the pain was quickly registering in her head,

 _Ouch... Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait here until sunup._ Mariah closed her eyes, and tried to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 3

For Mariah, the sun couldn't rise fast enough. She had stayed on Cloud's and Tifa's doorstep since the late hours of the night. She was sore, hungry, and chilled to the bone; she had minimal sleep by the time sunrise came. Now, she sat on her haunches, praying to every deity on Gaia that someone would open that door, and that Cloud and his family of friends would allow her to stay again. The morning was warming up as the sun kissed her back. The chill had made a hasty retreat, but her hunger and drowsiness clung to her like a shadowy spider. Again, she felt eyes on her, causing her to shift uneasily where she sat. Had that creature from the forest followed her here? She glanced around, catching no signs of it,

 _Could I be hallucinating again? Am I that exhausted?_ Mariah sighed, shaking her large head; her horse-like mane swaying loosely in time. Then, she heard something beyond the door; footsteps. Mariah's ears perked straight up as hope stirred inside of her. She waited, and waited, and waited some more. However, no one came to open it. She let a pitiful keen leave her throat,

 _Oh come on! Please, for Minerva's sake, open the door!_ Click! As though her prayers had been answered, the lock unlatched, and the door swung open. Before her, Cloud stood. His bright eyes staring in disbelief,

"Mariah, I thought you were going home," His words were calm, not betraying his surprise and bewilderment, "You get lost or somethin'?"

Mariah let out a sigh of relief, "Well, you see, something happened, and I had to come back. It's a long story really. May I come in?" With a nod, Cloud stepped aside, allowing her to enter,

"Are you hurt?" He saw Mariah's bloody paw prints on the steps.

Mariah shook her head, "Nah. I just walked too much last night. Got a few blisters, but I'm fine," She laid down on a rug in the center of the room, yawning massively, "You uh... Got any food to spare?" Cloud nodded and stepped over to the fridge, pulling out a container of leftovers. He removed the top and set it down before her,

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

Mariah began devouring the chicken and vegetables, "Not until Tifa's awake. I want you both to hear my tale,"

"Well then, at least let me take care of your paws while we wait,"

/

Tifa had finally awoken and entered the bar. She spotted Cloud on the far side of the room and had to do a double take when she spotted a pile of ginger fur,

"What're you doing back?"

Mariah sighed, staring at her bandaged paws. The ointment that Cloud had used numbed the pain a great deal, allowing her to think through her looming tiredness, "Well, I guess it's time to tell a story, eh?" She told the two of them everything; from the moment she arrived home, to the week spent alone in the forest. They listened closely to every word said,

"That's terrible!" Tifa exclaimed, leaning against the bar, "Why would they do such a thing?"

Mariah shrugged, "I don't know. My grandfather's always been a strange fellow,"

"Doesn't matter," Cloud replied, "Kickin' his own flesh and blood out of the family... That's cruel," He stood straight, "Hate to go so soon, but I need to make a delivery to Junon. I'll be back tonight. Mariah, you should rest. You look like ya need it," He marched out, and drove away atop Fenrir.

Tifa began preparing for the day, "You can stay as long as you like, Mariah. We've got plenty of food to go around,"

Mariah smiled, "Thanks, Tifa," She winced at the sound of heavy footsteps as a voice roared from upstairs,

"Yo, Tifa!" A large, muscular man with dark skin came stomping into the bar. His right arm had a mechanical hand grafted to it, "I've gotta get goin' Cid needs my help out in Rocket Town!" He paused, spotting Mariah on the rug, "...What the hell?" He stomped over, "Kids bring home another stray?"

"Well that's a tad rude, don't you think?" Mariah stated pointedly, "Stray? Ha! How funny,"

"What did you jes' say?" He growled.

Tifa sighed, "Barret, that's Mariah, she's a permanent resident,"

"Permanent resident? You mean t' tell me that this thing's stayin' here?"

Mariah growled, "Thing!?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Barret. She's staying. Now, don't you have work to do?"

Barret sighed and headed out, "Yeah yeah yeah... I'll see y'all in a week," He left, slamming the door in his wake.

"Quite a fixer-upper," Mariah commented cooly.

"Oh don't worry about him. He gets like that when he meets new people," Tifa replied, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you. I think I'll sleep now," Mariah laid her head on her paws, closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 4

The lab had been frantic and bustling for months now. The workers there were trying to figure out how Mariah, a then ill creature, had escaped without being detected. Cecil, much to his surprise, hadn't been called to the President's office yet. The colleagues he had worked on Mariah with, however, had been sent off to another wing; it was a sort of punishment for them since that night. So far, Reno and Rude had covered their tracks very well; They had tampered with the lab's security cameras, eliminated traces of tire tracks, and disposed of the crate they had used to ship Mariah to freedom. As Cecil filled out a research log at his desk, he drowned out the sounds of chatter and rusted wheels. He hadn't realized that someone had entered,

"Doctor Cecil Connors," The owner of the voice was a Wutian man with long, jet black hair, and equally dark eyes, "I'm Tseng, director of the Department of Administrative Research. I need to discuss the disappearance with you," His voice was level, and oddly calm. However, his eyes gave away his underlying frustration. Tseng took a seat without being told,

"Doctor Malcolm tells me that you had a strong affection for that...Thing. He's reason to believe that you're the one who aided in its-"

"Her," Cecil corrected sharply.

"Her...escape," Tseng finished, "Did you have a bond with i- her?"

Cecil sighed, _Is he really asking this now?_ He massaged his temples with a huff, "Yes, Mister Tseng. I did. But that doesn't mean I helped her,"

Tseng curled a stray hair behind his ear, "The tapes say otherwise,"

 _The tapes!?_ "Now you wait just a second-"

"Calm down, Connors," Tseng commanded, "It's come to my attention that Reno and Rude attempted to tamper with the camera feeds. It's a good thing we always have back-ups..." He leaned forward, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't jeopardize my men with your personal beliefs,"

Cecil felt his anger flair, "What do you want me to do?"

Tseng smirked, "I want you to confess your disobedience to the President,"

"What's in it for me?" Cecil snapped.

Tseng sighed, "Absolutely nothing," he admitted, "Worst case scenario is: You get put before a firing squad. But, seeing as those two idiots begged me to let you off easy, you may just get fired," He rose from the chair, "I'll take you to the President,"

The trip was horrible for Cecil; having to walk with a Turk only meant one thing to the company: You were a dead man. Cecil's head was low, his shoulders were slumped, and his eyes were dulled by sadness; he was like a disciplined puppy. The President's office was rather lavish to say the least. His desk was a deep mahogany, his drapes were white embroidered with blue and gold, and his floor was a plush, deep blue carpet. It was far from the previous President's fixation with red and gold. Reno and Rude, who were both stationed inside the office, nearly winced as their boss, and the man they aided, entered. The two, massive, oak doors creaked shut as he and Tseng stopped before the desk. The Dark Nation beside it raised its head inquisitively, it's eyes searing Cecil's soul. The President, a young blond in a white, pressed suit, eyed the duo,

"What is it, Tseng?" He inquired, propping his elbows atop the desk.

Tseng took a deep breath, "Sir, this is Cecil Connors. He's a suspect in the disappearance case,"

The President looked him up and down, "And why did you bring him to my office?" This was it; it was time to confess his crime. The air was thick with tension, making it difficult for Cecil to stand still.

Cecil looked at the President head on as he rocked on his feet, "Mister President, sir," he began, never flinching or looking away, "I, Doctor Cecil Connors, am responsible for Mariah's escape,"

The President quirked a blond brow, "Could you tell me why?"

"The experiments performed were inhumane," He replied, attempting to still himself.

"So you thought it best to prolong its agony? Did you try to euthanize it?" He was indifferent, which made Cecil all the more enraged.

"I tried, but it failed, sir. She awoke not even an hour after," He paused, glancing a the duo at either side of the desk. Reno's remorseful look told him that they'd go down with him, "So, I loaded her into a pet crate, and took her out of Midgar. I freed her out by the artificial stream,"

That wasn't the explanation they had been expecting. Cecil, unflinching, had taken the full brunt of the blame. The President, calmly, held out his hand,

"Give me your coat, your tag, and your key card," He commanded.

Cecil hastily complied, "I'll see myself out, thank you," He stormed out, _Getting fired for having morals? Ha! That's bullshit!_ He went to his car, climbed in, and drove home.

/

Cecil's apartment was barren when he stepped of his belongings had remained packed away since he had moved in over a decade ago. The now jobless doctor plopped onto his bed, feeling realization boil over in his mind. Because of his remorse, he'd lost his only job, and they'd be kicking him out of the complex whenever rent was due. His hazel eyes stared down at the side table, eying the first drawer. With gentle hands, he opened it, spying the pistol he'd purchased when he had arrived in Edge. He pulled it out and checked the chamber; it was still loaded. Slowly, he raised it, pressing the barrel to his temple. He was terrified, and saddened; he had no idea whether or not Mariah was even alive anymore. He wanted it all to go away; he didn't want to continue on. He tightly shut his eyes, praying with fervor that their would be peace for him in the Lifestream, and that Mariah would be there to greet him. He slowly pressed the trigger. However, nothing happened. The pistol, his only way out, was jammed.

"Damn it!" Cecil cursed, tossing the gun back into the side table drawer. The sting of tears filled his eyes and blurred his vision, _Why?_ He began to sob openly, feeling his whole world collapsing around him. It was at that moment, that he heard something outside; a chirp. However, it wasn't a bird. As he strode over to the window, he saw a glimpse of ginger and brown amid the pouring rain.

 _Maybe she's still alive..._


	8. Chapter 4 Part 2

The roar of the wind was ear-piercing to Cloud's sensitive ears as he rode across the Midgar Wasteland. However, he didn't mind it; he enjoyed the feeling of flight as he sat atop Fenrir. He had been out on delivery runs since the early hours of the morning. He was now returning home from trips to Junon, Corel, Gongaga, and Cosmo Canyon. As Midgar enveloped him, he began to think of Mariah, and her unfortunate circumstances,

 _The only people she's got, are us..._ Cloud reminded himself as he turned toward Sector Six. It was true; Tifa, Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel were all Mariah had now. Unfortunately, money had been tight long before she was brought into their home, and it had grown even tighter since. Soon, they'd be faced with an ultimatum: Be kicked out onto the street, or show Mariah the door. Both options made him feel horrible. He slowed down as he entered the garage, spotting a muddy trail of paw prints,

 _Damn it. I just cleaned it!_ He huffed and went to grab the mop in the storage closet, growing exasperated at how big the trail really was. It at stretched from the garage, to the kitchen, and all the way to the bathroom. About half way, the four paw prints had rather suddenly changed to two, human footprints.

 _What the hell?_ Cloud leaned the mop against the nearest wall, and followed the trail. He paused at a closed bathroom door. Cautiously, he pressed an ear to the wood, hearing the sound of running water; someone was showering in there. Without hesitation, Cloud slowly turned the knob and opened the door; he swiftly began to regret it. What he saw, was a rather embarrassing sight. A young woman was standing under the shower; naked. Her bangs were the vibrant color of flames, while the rest of her hair was a rich shade of brown with ginger streaks. Behind her, a long, furred tail tapered from her backside Her eyes were a forest green. They darted to him; she had sensed his presence at the door. She screamed and covered her chest,

"Get out!" she roared angrily. Cloud yelped as a shampoo bottle hit him in the nose. He swiftly departed before anything else was thrown at him.

 _Holy shit! What the hell- WHO the hell- Wait a minute..._ He glanced at the muddy tracks on the floor, a light going off in his head, _...That was Mariah?_

After nearly an hour, Mariah emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Cloud had decidedly hid in his office, but not before leaving a small pile of clothes for her. Mariah looked at what he had left; an old, grease-stained shirt, and a pair of torn jeans. On the back of the pants, was a small hole; cut out just for her tail. The shirt was two sizes too big, hanging just below her knees. The jeans were quite a loose fit for her, but her tail was more than capable of holding them up. She entered the bar area as Cloud wiped down the counter. His face was beet red, and he didn't even look at her,

"Sorry," was all he could say.

Mariah sighed, "Accidents happen. How's your nose?"

Cloud chuckled, "It's fine. Got one hell of a throwin' arm on ya," He finally looked up from the counter, "Why didn't you tell us about...That?" He gestured to Mariah.

"Our human forms are vulnerable, Cloud," she explained, subconsciously standing on her toes, "If you were an enemy, you'd be able to kill me quicker than I could react,"

Cloud nodded thoughtfully, "That's understandable," He tossed the rag into the sink, "Want some tea?"

Cloud and Mariah sat in silence, sipping their beverages. Cloud had decided on malt liquor, and Mariah had a piping hot mug of tea in her hands. Marlene and Denzel had gone out to play with the other children. The bar was surprisingly empty given the time of day. The relaxed atmosphere had dissipated when the front door was opened. Tifa had returned with her hands full of bags. Inside the bags, various foods and alcohols sat. She paused and stared at Mariah,

"Cloud," she began, "Who's that?"

Cloud chuckled, "It's Mariah."

/

Dinner had been finished, and Cloud and Tifa had settled down to listen in on the newscast that had begun broadcasting on the radio. Marlene, Denzel, and Mariah had gone upstairs to play at the behest of the older two. The voice droned over the speaker about the weather and minor developments. However, that soon changed,

" _We have breaking news from Junon. A former Soldier, Kennedy Thomson, has gone on a rampage. It is thought that over twenty people have been killed, and forty-seven wounded in the mass shooting. Kennedy was able to escape before the WRO could apprehend him. Witnesses say he was smiling with every shot. We've asked for a comment from Reeve Tuesti. He has declined our requests. We'll bring you more information as it comes in. This is Bella Russo, signing out."_

Cloud sat in silence, more in contemplation than mourning. The only other time a Soldier went on a killing spree was when Sephiroth was alive.

 _Sephiroth._ The name sent shivers down his spine. He took a long swig of whiskey, wishing that he could get drunk like he did in his early Soldier days. The memory of Nibelhiem still haunted him; the screams, the heat, and those eyes.

 _Those goddamned eyes._

"Cloud," Tifa called gently, "Are you feeling alright?"

He nodded stiffly, "Yeah," He took another drink, "I'm fine,"


	9. Chapter 5

The Seventh Heaven was thick with tension as the morning seemed to drag along. Mariah leaned against the railing out front, keeping an eye on the kids as they played on the side of the road. Tifa had told her to watch the kids for a while. Through the sound of the older woman's voice, Mariah could tell that something was amiss. However, she had no clue what it was. As she watched Marlene and Denzel play a rough game of soccer near the house, she strained to listen in on Tifa.

"Cloud," Tifa's voice was lined with anxiety, "Reeve just called me. He needs to speak with us about that Kennedy guy,"

 _What did she say?_ Mariah quietly cursed her human form's poor senses as a truck roared by. She nonchalantly leaned against the wall by the window. Tifa's voice came again,

"No. I'm not sure why he wants to," She strode over to the window, leaning against the sink.

" _When? Did he say?"_ Cloud grumbled through the phone. To Mariah, the poor guy sounded rather worn out from his trip to Costa del Sol, and he wasn't even halfway there yet.

Tifa sighed heavily, "He says tonight, if you're home anyways," There was a long, deafening silence, "...Cloud?"

" _I won't make any promises, but I'll try to be there,"_ He hung up after that.

/

Silence prevailed over the bar, enveloping everyone in its chilling embrace. The children, and Mariah, were upstairs; asleep. Tifa stifled a yawn, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was ten minutes until midnight. On the other side of the counter, sat a man well into his forties. He wore a flashy blue and gold coat, and black pants. His hair was black, and peppered with strands of gray. His facial hair matched it perfectly,

"Cloud should be here any minute," Tifa told him, setting down a cup of coffee in front of him, "He had to make a delivery to Costa del Sol,"

"That's rather far," he remarked, carefully sipping at the bitter, dark liquid, "How does he keep up with it all?"

Tifa smiled, "I don't know. I don't think Cloud himself knows," After another lengthy conversation and small talk, the door finally swung open. Cloud, tired and nearly asleep, entered the quiet bar. He paused in his tracks as his eyes landed on the guest,

"...Reeve," He greeted groggily, accepting a fresh mug of coffee from Tifa, "Sorry I'm late,"

"It's quite alright," Reeve stated with a half smile, "I hate to keep you two up so late, but we need your assistance," He quickly turned serious, "I'm sure you know why I'm here,"

Cloud nodded, taking a seat next to Reeve, "Kennedy's violent outburst? Yeah. We know," For anyone who didn't truly know Cloud, his remark would have come off as rude or sarcastic. It was a tone he reserved for impromptu meetings such as this. Cloud sipped away at his coffee, ignoring the searing temperature, "What do you want this time?"

"The WRO needs your help," Reeve replied, "We couldn't capture him because he was far stronger than any of our men,"

Cloud looked up from his coffee cup, "What about Vincent?"

Reeve shook his head, "Sadly, we're unable to reach him,"

Cloud smirked, "You sure he didn't forget how to turn his phone on?" He was rewarded with a chuckle from the elder,

"I'm positive he knows how to use it, Cloud," Reeve took a sip from his mug, "We need you and Tifa to go out and find your friends, then, report to Junon. There, we'll brief you on the situation,"

"Right," Cloud replied with a curt nod, "We'll get a head start tomorrow," His bright eyes suddenly darted to the stairs as footsteps echoed into the bar. Meandering downstairs, was Mariah. She was still in the ill-fitting shirt and pants from yesterday. She wandered sleepily over to the cabinets and grabbed an empty glass, suddenly freezing in place. She suddenly whipped arounf to see the trio, eyes wide; like a deer in the headlights,

"Uh..." She cleared her throat, "I'm just g-getting some water...Um... 'Scuse me," She ducked around Tifa and quickly filled the glass at the sink, making a bee line for the stairs.

"Wait," Reeve called calmly, "Are you living with them?"

Mariah froze up again, "Y-Yes,"

Reeve reached over Cloud, tapping the seat next to him, "Then come have a seat,"

She looked at him for a moment, confused, "Sure..." She took a seat next to Cloud, sipping at her water.

"My name is Reeve Tuesti. I'm the head of the WRO," He held out his hand.

Mariah stared at it, _What am I supposed to do with that?_ "Um...Hi," She replied, not shaking his hand.

Reeve chuckled, letting his hand fall back onto his leg, "Name?"

"Mariah," she replied shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mariah," He turned his attention back to Cloud and Tifa, "Remember what we've discussed."

"Don't worry," Cloud replied, standing setting his now empty mug in the kitchen sink, "Do you even know where the hell Vince is?"

Reeve sighed, "No. You know how he is. He never tells anyone anything,"

Cloud chuckled, "Typical Vincent, eh?"

Reeve rose to his feet, "Well, I must be off. Get some sleep, you three," He left without another word. Tifa ushered Mariah back upstairs before heading up herself. Cloud followed suit. Their bedroom was eerily quiet as Cloud sat on the edge of his bed. Silently, he began untying his work boots.

"I guess we'll leave Mariah to watch the kids while we're gone," Tifa's statement nearly caught Cloud off guard.

"You sure 'bout that, Tif'?" He asked, putting his boots aside, "She can't really provide anything for 'em,"

Tifa sighed, "You're right. But still, who's going to watch them? Could the neighbors even put up with Mariah?"

"Dunno," He replied, removing his pauldron and vest. He looked to the door, narrowing his eyes, "I know you're there,"

Like a shadow, Mariah peered into the room, "I heard everything," she admitted, "The phone call, the conversations, all of it,"

Cloud sighed, pinching the base of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "You're telling us this...Why?"

"Because I wish to go with you," Her reply was so innocent, but it seemed almost unnecessary to Cloud.

"No," He stated firmly, "You need to stay here with the kids,"

"That's not what you said earlier," She retorted, "You said I couldn't provide for them. So, why leave someone so incapable with them?"

 _She has a point,_ "Fine," Cloud began, "We need to get goin' in four hours. Now get to bed," Eagerly, Mariah nodded, and rushed across the hall.

 _Why do I get the feeling I'll regret this?_


	10. Chapter 6

"Mariah, wake up," Someone called, prodding and shaking her, "We've gotta get goin'." They were met with an irritable groan,

"M'up," Mariah responded, slowly climbing out of bed. Her eyes were half shut as she made her way to the bathroom, closing, and locking, the door behind her. Today was definitely going to be a busy day for them. Mariah splashed her face with cold water, attempting to awaken completely. As she dried her face, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. It was groggily staring back at her with forest eyes, and down turned lips. She continued to watch herself, feeling as though something was off,

 _...My eyes!_ She looked closer at them, _They're not supposed to look like that!_ She stared and began racking her brain for answers. Her eyes had, at one time, been gold. However, since her days as a test subject, they had become this deep-yet-vibrant shade, _What's happening to me?_ She was forced out of her trance when someone knocked,

"Mariah, you done yet?" It was Cloud, "We ain't got much time,"

"S-Sorry!" She hurriedly showered and got dressed, emerging from the bathroom in some better-fitting clothes; a smaller, gray shirt, and some less-worn jeans. Cloud and Tifa were waiting in the garage when she peeked inside. Fenrir was already purring and raring to go,

"We've gotta go to the church first. I need to grab a few things." He mounted the bike, followed by Tifa.

"Um... Are you sure all three of us can fit?" Mariah asked, looking it over warily.

Cloud chuckled, "Fenrir can handle my swords. Two more passengers won't hurt it,"

Mariah reluctantly got on, "If you insist," With a rev of the engine, they departed for the church.

When they pulled up, Cloud dismounted, nodding to Tifa, "We'll go in and get everything we need. Mariah, you stay out here while Tifa an' I go inside," The duo left Mariah out with Fenrir. As they entered, a wave of nostalgia crashed over them. Memories of loss, pain, victory, and joy flooded their minds. Sitting under a beam of sunlight, was a small patch of white and yellow lilies; The same flowers that Aerith had once tended to every day. Beside them, in the shadows, was a large chest. Cloud sighed, striding over and unlatching the lid. He pulled it open and paused to look at the multi-colored, glowing orbs that resided within it; Materia,

"I was hopin' we wouldn't have to use these again," Cloud muttered, picking out eight pieces; one red, three green, two yellow, one purple, and one pink, "We need to take a ton of 'em to supply the others. Take your pick, Tifa," He carefully put his set inside his armlet, feeling a surge of energy as each one sunk in. He took more out, and tucked them away in a satchel for later. Tifa silently withdrew her set and put them in her armlet and gloves; she had taken her Premium Heart out of its hiding place beneath the bar's floorboards,

"Brings back memories, huh, Cloud?" She too began storing other sets in the satchel, quietly mumbling the names of the owners, "Barret...Vincent...Nanaki...Cid...Yuffie..."

"Yeah," he replied, glancing at the door, "Not all good ones though," He grabbed another set, "Think Mariah could used these?"

Tifa shrugged, "Only one way to find out. We'll just have to let her use some," She stood, "Is that all we need?"

Cloud nodded, shutting and locking the chest once more, "Yup. Let's get goin'," The two of them emerged from the chapel, getting on Fenrir again. Cloud looked back to Mariah, holding out an almost-full Materia set; three green, one red, one yellow, and two purple, "You'll be needin' these. Stick 'em in your armlet."

Mariah did as she was told, gingerly pressing them to the metal and allowing them to sink into it. Waves of energy rolled over her in powerful shutters. Her body was hardly able to contain it all, "They're in,"

"Alright. Hold on tight, guys. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Cloud revved the engine and peeled out of Midgar. They hadn't been out of the city long; they had entered the wastes. As the arid scenery streaked by them, Fenrir began to slow down. Wild, guttural noises cracked the air, and the exhaust pipe was puffing out acrid, black smoke. Fenrir wheezed and sputtered as it continued to rattle along the wasteland,

"C'mon, Fenrir," Cloud growled in frustration. However, dispite his pleas, the bike spat, shuttered, and stopped, and left them stranded, "Damn it!" Cloud muttered, dismounting, "Looks like we'll have to walk from here. First stop's gonna have t' be Rocket Town. We're gonna need Cid and the Shera to take us where we need to go."

"We'll need to get to Junon and catch a boat then," Tifa remarked, "That's about a week on foot,"

"Well, we'll have to get going then, won't we?" Mariah replied, dismounting the broken-down motorcycle. With unspoken agreement, the trio headed for Junon, leaving Fenrir to rot amid the dunes.


	11. Chapter 6 part 2

_Of all the times I've had blisters, this is the worst._ Mariah droned in her head. The small triad had been walking along the vast, open plains for a nearly a day already. Fenrir, and Midgar, now lay behind them, no longer visible on the horizon. They were making a treacherous trek to Junon. The journey was rather tedious and , at times, dangerous; Despite the Shinra Company's downfall, monsters still lurked. Behemoths, dragons, and a myriad of others still dwelt amid the tall grasses and forests. The group already had a run-in with a King Behemoth, and had barely made it out of that situation.

" _Must be outta practice."_ was what Cloud had said as they left the giant corpse behind them. Mariah had to agree. Back when she was still with her tribe, she had fought far better, and walked much farther, than this. Before long, the sun had begun its descent behind the trees and mountains. She looked ahead at the flat expanse, feeling her heart plunge into her stomach as she saw that familiar, hollow log. Just a few feet away, was her old home; the tribal territory.

 _No!_ "Um..Cloud, Tifa," she began urgently, "I think we should go around this area,"

Cloud raised a brow, "Why? It'd take less time to go straight through," He was right.

Mariah winced inwardly at the thought of crossing through her old home. _They'll try to attack. What do I do?_

"Halt, humans!" A deep voice bellowed from the patch of land ahead. It belonged to a muscular feline with gray, tan, and white fur. His eyes were a bright amber, and he was covered in battle scars. His left eye was blind, "If you take one step onto our land, you shall suffer. Turn around and leave this place at once!" He gazed over the three, recognition striking him as his gaze landed on Mariah,

"Mariah, what are you doing here?" He hissed in a whisper, "They'll kill you if they see you!"

"Sorry, Ryu," she replied, "But I need to go with them."

Ryu looked back at the tribe lands over his his shoulder, "Well," he began, sighing heavily, "I can't do much to help you along," he admitted, "Just go around the territory. Please? In width, it ends about ten miles east of here,"

Mariah nodded, "Of course. Ryu, I want you to tell my mother and To'o that I'm alive. Can you do that?"

"You have my word, friend," Ryu replied with a low bow, "Now go. I don't want them to see you," Cloud, Tifa, and Mariah quickly began heading east.

/

Night had fallen over the lands. The stars were shining brightly above, dancing beside the full moon. Most of the tribe had gone to sleep in their underground dens. Kirala and To'o had settled down for the night, curling up next to one another to keep warm. Their peace was only a brief moment. Ryu, rather clumsily, entered the den; he had knocked a clod of dirt loose,

"Erm...Sorry about that," He muttered, attempting to pack it back down with his paws.

"It's alright. I'll fix it tomorrow," To'o purred, chuckling at the larger male, "What brings you here?"

"I've brought news from Mariah," Ryu replied, waiting for his words to sink in.

"My- My sister!?" To'o's jaw dropped, "She's alive?"

"Gods be praised!" Kirala cheered, "What did she say?"

Ryu chuckled, "She says she's alright. She's traveling with two humans. However, she didn't tell me why." He sighed, "To'o, what's wrong?"

The slender feline sniffled, tears rolling into his fur, "R-Ryu, I thought she was dead! She's alive! She's alive!"

Ryu strode over to To'o and gently touched noses with him, "I know, To'o. It's hard to believe, but it's true. Mark my words as a warrior, and a lover. Your sister is well. We may even see her again soon," He began to groom the smaller one's cheeks, "Please don't cry." Ryu stayed with Mariah's family for the rest of the night, gingerly soothing his sensitive companion.

/

Tifa, Cloud, and Mariah had set up camp sixteen miles outside of Junon. They had come so close since they first started out. They had gathered around a fire to eat their first rations. Tomorrow, they would board a ship for Costa del Sol, and make their way to Rocket Town. All was quiet at first, save for the song of the crickets. However, after a moment of silent eating, Cloud finally spoke up,

"You can't go home then?"

Mariah paused, "Yeah. If I step into the territory, they'll kill me faster than you can blink," she took a bite, "My grandfather, and everyone else, hates humans." That statement was beyond true. Since she could remember, Serin had always been vocally against mankind. He'd always preached about them stealing sacred lands, and defiling graves, "They've been known to kill them sometimes,"

"Why?" Tifa asked. A worried gleam shined in her dark eyes.

That got Mariah thinking, _Why?_ "I'm not sure." They continued on in silence before laying down for some rest.

"We've got a long day tomorrow," Cloud began, "When we get on that boat, it's gonna take a couple of days to get to 'Sol. Then, we'll be walkin' again for a week," He yawned and closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep. Tifa and Mariah, weren't far behind.


	12. Chapter 7

Junon was bustling as usual; people were entering and exiting shops, crowds meandered around the bars, and the docks were teeming with life. Mariah, Tifa, and Cloud made a beeline for one of three ships. As the scent of the sea wafted through the air, the ex-Soldier felt his stomach lurch warningly; his seasickness was starting to psych him out already. _Why does this happen to me?_ he thought ruefully as the trio boarded the massive cargo ship. Within moments, his legs turned to jelly as it rocked on the waves. He grabbed the nearest solid object, the side rails, and tried to keep himself steady.

Mariah, however, was in awe of the massive, steel vessel. Her jaws were hanging open as she observed the deck, "Your kind can cross the sea with this!? Amazing!"

Cloud, leaning farther against the railing, made his way over to the starboard side of the ship, "Yeah," He gagged, "Just great...ain't it?" His tone was calloused and snippy.

"You look pale, friend," Mariah stated as she watched the blond struggle to stay standing, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," He replied, "I'm just-" He cut himself off as his stomach threatened to clench, "Just...fine," He looked longingly back at the docks as the ship began its departure, "Could you guys keep a lookout for Sol?" He asked as he fought the sudden urge to vomit.

"Of course, Cloud," Mariah replied as she sat on the deck.

Tifa sat with her, "Sorry about Cloud," she whispered, "He get's seasick and-"

"Say no more, Tifa. I understand his plight." She glanced at the poor blond, "If I had some ginger on me, I'd have him chew some. It works wonders for people like him,"

/

Cloud's world was spinning around him as the boat rocked amid the ocean currents. He was leaning over the railing; his face pale as he fought off waves of nausea. He despised boats, and he would be damned if he ever had to ride one again. As the boat chugged along, Tifa turned to take a look at her ill friend, taking pity on him,

"You doing okay over there?" She watched as he gave a shaky thumbs-up; an outright lie. Not even five seconds after, he wretched,

"Are we there yet?" He slurred.

"Almost," Mariah chimed, "I can see Costa Del Sol. Looks like it'll be about ten minutes until we dock." Those words were like a heavenly chorus to Cloud. He'd finally be able to get off of the boat, and never get back on it; at least until Fenrir was fixed.

 _Minerva, I'm sorry I ever doubted you._ The blond attempted to stand straight at the news, but failed miserably as his stomach twisted itself into knots.

"Take it easy, Cloud," Mariah stated as she pat Cloud's back, "Just try to think of land, okay?"

"Noted," He replied, fighting off another fit of nausea.

Several minutes later, they had docked and disembarked the ship. Cloud's legs were a tad unsteady as he strode through the coastal town, stumbling and tripping all the way. It was early morning; the shops were still closed, and no one was on the beach. Cloud lead the way to the inn, slapping a night's worth of Gil on the counter,

"Room for three," was all he said before receiving a key. They headed upstairs and got comfortable. The ex-Soldier laid on his bed, trying to calm his still-churning stomach, "Who's gonna call Cid?"

"I've gotta call Barret and let him know what's going on," Tifa replied, dialing the number as she walked out into the hallway. One. Two. Three rings.

"Tifa," Barret's baritone voice rumbled through the speaker, "What's up?"

"Hey, Barret," she greeted, "We're in Costa del Sol right now. Reeve wants all of us to help him track down some ex-Soldier-"

"Kennedy," Barret confirmed, "Yeah...Kinda had the feelin' he'd want some help." He sighed, "You wanna meet up in Corel?"

"Sounds like a plan,"

/

Cloud groaned and sat up, tugging his phone out of his pocket. Since Tifa had Barret duty, he had to be the one to call a certain pilot. He scrolled through his contacts, pausing at Cid's number as he prepared for the long, curse-filled earful he'd likely get from the easily-disgruntled pilot. As he pressed the phone to his ear, he could already hear Cid's drowsy voice.

"Cloud," he began, "Mind tellin' me why the fuck you're callin' at two in the goddamn mornin'?"

Cloud sighed, "Reeve contacted us about that soldier...Kennedy,"

"And?" Cid sounded like he was ten ways to livid.

"And," Cloud continued, "We need you to fly us back to Junon after we get the ol' band back together," There was a long pause; it was so long that Cloud thought he'd hung up.

"So, Reeve wants Avalanche to back him up, eh?" Cid sighed, "Alright, Cloud. There's just one problem."

 _Oh great..._ "What?" Cloud's heart sank lower than when he boarded the ship.

"The Shera's outta commission right now. I've been tryin' ta fix it fer the past couple days. I won't be able ta fly out there and get ya. So, y'all're gonna hafta come up here. Sorry."

"It's fine," Cloud replied, switching ears, "When do ya think it'll be ready?"

"Prol'ly about a day er two. Should be ready by the time y'all get here. Have ya called the others yet?"

Cloud laid back down, "Not yet. The only other person we've called is Barret, an' I doubt he's takin' it well," With great reluctance, he added, "Reeve says he can't reach Vincent,"

"Goddamn him," Cid hissed, "O'course he can't. That broodin' bastard never answers his phone when you need 'im to!"

Cloud chuckled, "Easy there, cap. Chances are, he probably forgot to charge it."

"Bullshit," he argued, "He knows damn well how to work it." A sigh, "Anyways...Y'all get some shut-eye, an' I'll get to workin' on the Shera. G'night." Cid hung up. With a heavy sigh, Cloud tucked his phone away as Tifa reentered the room.

"Cid says the Shera's gonna be out of commission for a while. One or two days tops. Did Barret say anything?"

Tifa nodded, "Yeah. He wants us to meet up with him in Corel. He said he had a feeling that Reeve needed some help."

"Right," Cloud unleashed a rather massive yawn, "We'll rest up, and call everybody else in the mornin'. Okay?"

"Alright," Tifa agreed. She paused as she observed the room, "Cloud, where'd Mariah go?"

/

The night air was cool against Mariah's sensitive nose. The ocean's salty essence tickled her whiskers with every soft breeze. The woman had changed back into her feline-like form, and decided to have a lie outside the inn. She had managed to sneak out while Cloud and Tifa called up two of their old friends. As she lay there on the hard pavement, her mind drifted back to her family; it wandered back to the days before she was taken to Shinra's headquarters. Back then, things were far simpler. Her, and her siblings, would run through the brush and evergreen paths without a care. The scents of the wilderness always surrounded her like a security blanket. There were no humans to interfere in her life. There was nothing but wild flowers, trees, and prey; that was all her people ever needed. She reminisced about her wild days, continuously drifting farther from the present day.

"You okay?" a soft voice spoke up. Mariah jumped as she was jarred from her memories. Looking back, she saw two people standing in the warmly lit doorway; Cloud and Tifa.

"Yeah," She lied, "I'm just fine. You two should go to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us, do we not?"

"You can't fool us," Tifa replied, stepping over to sit with Mariah. Cloud, on the other hand, reluctantly left the two alone; he had trouble speaking during moments like this.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tifa spoke gently; as if she were speaking to a child.

Mariah was silent for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, "Tifa, I..." She sighed as she felt her voice break under the weight of her sadness, "I want to go home. I want to see my family, but..." She had begun to cry, "I can't see them."

Tifa wrapped her arms around Mariah's thick neck, "I know, sweetie," she crooned, "You'll see them again soon. I know you will." After a moment of silence, she spoke again,

"Let's go in and get some sleep," Tifa let go of Mariah, and rose to her feet, turning and heading into the in. Not long after, Mariah too had followed. When they entered, Cloud was already deeply sleeping on his bed. Tifa crawled under the covers, and Mariah had decidedly laid on the patch of floor between their beds. Soon, the party of three were out cold.


	13. Chapter 8

_Clank!_ "Fuck!" Cid growled in frustration as he gingerly caressed his calloused, bleeding left hand. Save for his roaring curses, the Shera lay still and silent. After his untimely conversation with Cloud, he had begun working on the ship. That was four hours ago. Much to his displeasure, Cid had yet to succeed in his endeavor. The engine room was cold; it hadn't been used in quite some time. Cid, gods help him, couldn't seem to get the damnable ship to start. The fuel gauge was full, the boosters worked like a dream, and the engine components had no rust or damage. No matter how hard the ornery man tried, nothing seemed to work. Mumbling a myriad of profanities, he plopped onto the steel flooring, using his blue, grease-ruined t-shirt to try and staunch the bleeding,

 _Damn this scrap heap to hell!_ He pulled out a carton of cigarettes and put one between his teeth, lighting it and taking a long drag, _I need to do somethin'. Anythin'._ Cid pondered over the problem, and all of the potential solutions. However, not even five minutes had gone by when he was jarred out of his thoughts by hushed footsteps at the entrance. Cid looked over his shoulder, glowering at the intruder; a tall, pale man cloaked in black, bronze, and red.

The looming man was silent, observing the disgruntled pilot for a moment, "Shera told me you were back here."

"Where the fuck have you been, you son of a bitch?" Cid roared, "Everyone's been tryin' to reach your sorry ass for months now! Why haven't ya been answerin' your goddamn phone?"

Vincent sighed, "My apologies," The ruby-eyed gunman replied, "My phone was...Destroyed."

Cid rose to his feet, "Well, I expected that much. Smoke?" He held out the carton of cigarettes.

The lanky male shook his head, "No thanks," He rumbled.

"I take it ya heard the news?" Cid inquired as he slid the carton back into his breast pocket.

"Kennedy," The pale gunman replied with a solemn nod, "I've been gathering some information on him. However, it hasn't been easy. Some of his comrades were bribed into silence."

"Figures..." Cid started to tinker with the engine again, "Well, if yer interested, Cloud's tryin' ta get Avalanche back together to help Reeve out,"

Vincent paused thoughtfully, "Where are they?"

"Well, earlier this mornin', Cloud called from Sol. So, my guess is that they're headed to North Corel. If yer fast enough, I recon you'll meet up with 'em there."

Vincent turned on his heels, "I'll leave you to your work, Cid. Call Cloud whenever you get the chance. If you need to contact me, call Nanaki." Without another word, he strode out of the airship. Cid grunted as he tightened a few screws and bolts, wiping his brow

 _That aught to do it!_ He packed up his tools and turned to leave, when the lights suddenly cut out,

"Son of a bitch!"

/

"Are we there yet?" Mariah had been dragging along behind Cloud and Tifa as they made their way toward the town of Corel. Running on only four hours of sleep, the trio was downright exhausted.

"Not yet," Cloud replied calmly, "We've still got a little ways to go." As they went farther along the path, the grasses began giving way the tan tones of desolation. The area around them was dry, and in ruins. Trees were dead, and charred black; as if they had been burned. Ahead, lay a disheveled town with tents and homeless people. Behind the nearly-desolate town, an abandoned train lay rusting in the sunlight. The sight of all the damage left Mariah in somewhat of a stupor. However, she didn't have long to think; a large man with a gun for a hand trudged toward the party. His dark brow was gleaming with sweat from work he had been doing,

"It's about damn time ya got here!" He roared, "Been waitin' a long time for you to show up!"

"Sorry 'bout that," Cloud replied with a slight smirk, "We would've got here faster, but Fenrir broke down just as we were leavin'."

"You haven't fixed that hunka junk yet?" Barret bellowed, "Tifa an' I told ya a hundred damn times t-"

"We can talk about that later," Tifa interjected, "Right now, we need to get some supplies, and head out."

While they were deciding on where to head next, Mariah drifted away from the group. Her curiosity was demanding to be sated. So, with some slight reluctance, she gave herself a tour of Corel. She weaved around the tents and scrap piles, taking in the many scents she smelled, most of which were dust mixed with aged metals, and commited them to memory. Then, she paused and perked her ears. A warm, sweet sound drifted to her like flower petals on a breeze. Following it, Mariah came upon a group of children playing in the dirt. They were laughing, as though the wreckage was in a far off land. A smile spread across her striped muzzle. Dragging her belly along the dusty ground, she approached the young ones without a second thought. She bowed her head to them, and was suddenly ambushed by pets, hugs, and overwhelming affection,

"Easy, little ones," She remarked calmly as two small kids clambered onto her back. The older ones settled for stroking her head and neck. Mariah was unsure of how much time had passed when Cloud, Barret, and Tifa happened upon the scene. They could just barely make out the orange fur amid the mass of dark flesh and tattered clothing.

"Uh..." Barret was at a loss for words as he snickered.

"Alright, guys," Tifa called out with a grin, "It's time for the kitty to go," The children let out a collective 'aw!'

 _Kitty?_ Mariah's content expression faded into one of displeasure as the children departed, "You know, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

Tifa chuckled and rolled her eyes,"Well, what was I supposed to say?"

"Gee I dunno. My name perhaps?" Mariah rose to her paws and stretched, "So, what's the plan?"

"We'll rest up here, then head out in the mornin'," Cloud replied.

"Sounds good to me," Mariah glanced at Barret, "Yuck it up, big guy. You won't see that again, I promise you that." The air was then pierced by a sharp ring, and Cloud pulled out his phone,

"...Cid?" He flipped open his phone, and placed it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Cloud. You'll never guess who came by for a visit." Cid sounded slightly irritated.

"Who?" Cloud asked with a chuckle.

"Sir Broods-a-lot o'course," The pilot sighed, "He says he tried gatherin' some Intel on Kennedy. Says that they were bribed into silence. I told 'im what ya'll were doin', and he went galivantin' off to Cosmo Canyon. He's probably goin' to get Nanaki and meet ya somewhere."

"Alright. How's the Shera?" Cloud began tapping his foot.

"I fixed the engine best I could. Now, I found a problem with the electrical system. May take a little longer than I first thought."

"Well, you get back to work, and call me if something else comes up," With that, Cloud hung up and tucked the old flip phone away.

/

The red plateaus of Cosmo Canyon were a welcoming sight for Vincent; he had departed Rocket Town about an hour ago. He strode up the steep staircase, keeping himself hidden amid the shadows of dusk. He disliked being out in the public; he never really felt like a normal human being since that dreadful day thirty years ago. Now, as he looked upon the village, he realized that something was undeniably off. It seemed to him that the once lively location had become a ghost town. All around him, damaged houses lay in heaps of wood and roof tiles, and the unmistakable hue of blood was spattered across the rough terrain. The unfortunate gunman felt a very familiar pang in his heart; fear.

 _What the hell's happened here?_ Vincent looked to the place where Bugenhagen once dwelt. Wasting no time, he dashed and leaped up the stairs and rushed into the small home. There, he saw a painful sight. Nanaki, his good friend, was laying by the fireplace. His front legs, ribs, and head were wrapped in soiled bandages. By his side, a small boy and his grandfather tended to his wounds. From what Vincent could tell, the partially lupine creature was under some heavy pain killers; he could see the one golden eye looking off into some invisible horizon. Silently leaning against the door frame, Vincent began to think.

 _Kennedy got here before I did...Damn it!_ A small movement caught his eye. Nanaki had lifted his head and had begun to stare at Vincent, a mournful keen whistling from the red-furred creature's throat. Vincent sighed, strode over, and knelt before him,

"What happened here?"

It took a moment for his drugged companion to register those words, "...Someone attacked the canyon. He was...He had Soldier eyes. He started to kill people! I tried to stop him, but-"

"Calm down," Vincent ordered sternly, "You'll aggravate your injuries."

Nanaki began to tremble, "I-I couldn't save them..."

Vincent sighed, scanning the room. It was then that he heard a ring. On the small end table, on the east side of the room, was Nanaki's cellphone. The gunman rose and went to answer. On the caller ID, there was a familiar name; Cloud Strife.


	14. Chapter 8 Part 2

"Vincent?" Cloud was shocked when he heard the gunman's rough voice, "Why do you have Nanaki's phone?"

Vincent sighed heavily, "He's unable to answer right now. Cloud, Kennedy ambushed the canyon. Several people are dead, and even more are wounded."

"What!?" Cloud was frozen in his tracks, "Is Nanaki alright?"

"He's badly wounded. He can't fight with us." There was a loud crash in the background, "Shit!" The line went dead.

Cloud growled and slapped the phone shut, shoving it into his pocket, "Guys, we've got a change in plans. We've gotta get goin'." Mariah, Tifa, and Barret, who had listened in on the conversation, nodded.

"We'll take all the supplies we can," Tifa and Barret rushed off to gather what the party needed.

 _Kennedy...I think I've heard that name before._ Mariah mulled as she scrapped up what little food she could find. She struggled to recall anyone by that name. The team, now fully equipped for the long trek ahead, left North Corel and made a bee line for Cosmo Canyon.

/

The streets of Midgar were cold and gray. The sky, which was infested with thick clouds, threatened the homeless populous with rain. Doctor Connors had lost his apartment a few days ago. He was cold, hungry, and alone, plagued with nightmares whenever he slept. Many restless nights had left the disheveled doctor with dark circles and bags under his eyes. His once pristine, white lab coat had become dingy and splotched with dirt, and his glasses were too broken to wear. He went from sector to sector, trying to find a suitable place to stay. However, his quest was failing miserably.

 _Damn this city._ Cecil thought ruefully as he rounded a corner into Sector Six. Around him, the rest of the city gave way to rubble and remnants of despair. The sight of it didn't surprise him in the least. The road seemed to go on for an eternity before he came upon an abandoned church. The large, oak doors were wide open.

 _What in blazes?_ The ex-Shinra scientist strode into the sacred building, gazing around at the toppled pillars and holes. It was then that his eyes landed on the garden of yellow and white lilies. Next to them, a bedroll was neatly rolled up,

 _I guess it's my lucky day._ He took a seat next to the massive chest in the corner, and looked at the sky through the roof's holes. Deep down, he knew that he could fix his situation. However, he just didn't know how to. As time dragged amid his regretful thoughts, Cecil began to feel helplessness drag him down once more.

 _If only that pistol had worked._ He cradled his head in his hands while his memories assaulted him. As he sat there, footsteps echoed in from the doors.

"Cecil? Boy, you've seen better days, haven't you?" A young man with wild, fiery hair and deep brown eyes spoke softly. He was wearing a cheap suit and a clip on tie.

Cecil frowned at him, "Jayden, have you come to off me?"

The youth chuckled, "Far from it, doctor Connors. The President sent me to find you."

"You mean to tell me that dear old Rufus is worried about me?" Cecil's voice had cracked in his attempt to be cold.

"Hell no," Jayden replied as he sat on a pugh, "He wanted me to find out if you were dead. Pretty fucking sad really."

"Are Reno and Rude still there?" The question had fallen out of Cecil's mouth before he could stop it.

Jayden smirked, "Why wouldn't they be? You and Tseng covered for 'em!" He fished around in his pockets, "I almost forgot!" He rose and strode over to Cecil, holding out a brand new pair of glasses, "This is from Rude. He said you needed these."

Cecil took them gingerly, and put them on. The world around him became crisp and clear, "Thank him for me, will you?"

"Rodger that," Jayden replied as he turned to leave, "Oh and uh...Reno says you can use his apartment. He won't be home for a while. He left the door unlocked."

"Why's that?" Cecil eyed the carrot top suspiciously.

"He, Rude, and Elena are on a mission. From what I've heard, they're hunting down that Kennedy guy. If the rumors are to be believed, they may never come back."

"He attacked Cosmo Canyon, didn't he?" Cecil stood, fists clenched.

"Yeah. He killed twenty-five, and wounded thirty others. Apparently, he's also brainwashed a handful of our forces too. If you hear anything about his whereabouts, let me know, alright?"

"Sure," Cecil strolled out of the church with Jayden, "What else do you know?"

"Well, besides the Kennedy fiasco, I know quite a bit about the Subject Two-Eighty-Nine incident. It's a damn shame it 'disappeared',"

"So, you knew?" Cecil quirked a brow at Jayden.

"Who doesn't?" The Turk replied, "I've been hearing rumors that it's alive somewhere. Come to think of it, I got a call from Reno sayin' that she was at Costa Del Sol with some guy named Cloud. Said some lady brought it up at the bar." He sighed as they approached a black vehicle, "I'll drive ya to Reno's place, alright?" Jayden climbed into the driver's seat.

"You're positive that I'm not going to be assassinated?" Cecil asked, getting in the passenger seat.

"Cross my heart," Jayden turned the engine on and drove off toward the Shinra complex.


End file.
